Entrando a la adolescencia
by ValeGirlOnFire
Summary: Katniss tiene 13 años,esta entrando en la adolescencia,comienza a tener problemas con sus papas, peleas con sus amigas y se comienza a enamorar.Este faniction cuenta las cosas que pasan en la vida diaria de cualquier adolescente.Porfavor leanlo y dejen sus opiniones ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota: Los personajes le pertenecen a la autora de la saga "Los Juegos del Hambre",Suzanne Collins,la historia es completamente mia.**_

**Entrando a la adolescencia**

Katniss tiene 13 años,esta entrando en la adolescencia,comienza a tener problemas con sus papas, peleas con sus amigas y se comienza a faniction cuenta las cosas que pasan en la vida diaria de cualquier sus opiniones

_**Katniss P.O.V**_

Mi primer dia de segundo de secundaria,estoy emocionada,aunque me da tristeza que se acaben las vacaciones ya que me la pase muy bien,hice nuevos amigos y aprendi muchas cosas que me hicieron madurar un poco o almenos eso creo. Siempre me levanto a las 5 am porque nunca me ha gustado llegar tarde a la escuela,despierto a mis papas y a mi hermana Prim aunque ella tiene 16 años yo soy la responsable de levantarla porque es muy floja.

-Ya levantate Prim se nos va a hacer tarde- le digo sacudiéndola un poco

-¡Ugh! Ya voy ya voy-dice aun un poco dormida

Me meto a bañar y me pongo mi uniforme ,me arreglo bien el cabello y me pongo un poco de maquillaje solo rímel y delineador,quiero dejar una buena primera impresión a mis nuevos compañeros,quiero conseguir nuevas amigas y amigos y ¿Por qué no? Talvez un pequeña,si,pero ya estoy entrando en la adolescencia y mis intereses ya no son los decidido entrar con el pie derecho este año,ya que primero de secundaria no fue muy agradable para mi,aunque conoci a mi mejor amiga Madge,pero de ahí en fuera no fue la gran cosa,es mas algunas veces recibia insultos por parte de Alma Coin,pero lo dejaba pasar.

Como rápido mi desayuno y bajo a esperar junto con mi papa a Prim.

-¡Prim apurate! Te quiero abajo en 2 minutos-le digo antes de bajar.- Adios mama te quiero.

-Adios hija,cuidate y que te vaya bien en tu primer dia de escuela-

Tardamos 5 minutos en llegar a la escuela ya que esta queda muy cerca de 6:55 tan solo 5 minutos antes de que comiencen las clases ya que Prim se tarda horas en maquillarse.

-Adios papá,hoy salimos 2:30 ¿sabes quien nos va a recoger?- le digo a mi papá en la puerta de la escuela

-Tal vez tu tío o quizá pueda venir yo- dice mi papá

-Esta bien papá,adiós-

-Adios Kat,cuidate y suerte en tu primer dia-dice sonriendo

En cuanto llegamos Prim se va con sus amigos y yo voy a buscar a Madge.

-¡KAAATNISS!-Oigo que me gritan,es Madge.

-¡Madge! –le digo no tan fuerte como ella,corremos y nos abrazamos.

-¿Lista?-me pregunta Madge.

-Si,este será un gran año- las dos sonreimos

_**¡Hola Gente! Bueno este es un nuevo fic, es una idea que me surgió,cuenta un poco mi vida,la vida de una adolescente de 13 años puede ser complicada saben?,asi que contare muchas experiencas con las que algunos se puedan sentir identificados,pero también involucra un poco como son en verdad los personajes,díganme que les parece,¿Lo continuo? O mejor lo borro,dejen un review,si no recibo ninguna respuesta con todo el dolor de mi corazón lo borrare e intentare crear algo nuevo. Adios : )**_


	2. Primer dia de clases

_**Katniss P.O.V**_

Madge y yo nos dirigimos al auditorio donde nos darán la bienvenida a este año escolar. La bienvenida como siempre es muy aburrida y Madge y yo nos la pasamos platicando.

-¡Ya viste que Patch de Hush Hush será Liam Hutcherson!- Me dice Madge Hush es mi vida,la mejor saga que he leído y ya la van a hacer película,Madge y yo estamos locas por esta saga,además Liam es nuestro actor preferido.

-¡SI! ¿Y ya supiste que One Direction vendrá a finales de año?-Le dije tambien muy emocinada,con ella siempre era muy divertido hablar.

-¡Si!-gritamos un poco fuerte las dos.

-Señoritas guarden silencio,es el primer dia,no quiero reportarlas-dijo un prefecto de disciplina con autoridad.

-Si lo sentimos-dijo Madge,aunque las dos estamos conteniendo la risa.

La bienvenida se termino y nos mandaron a los salón a buscar en que salón nos tocaba,yo ya sabia que me tocaba en el "D" junto con Madge ya que otra amiga llamada Rue había visto las listas a finales del año pasado. Las dos nos dirigimos a 2 "D" y entramos al salón,nos sentamos juntas y pude reconocer a algunas personas,que no eran mis amigos pero si conocidos,a todos los demás bueno nunca los había visto en mi vida.

-Hola buenos días,soy el profesor Cinna,su profesor de Fisica-el profesor me cayo bien se veía que era agradable y además sabia del tema.

Despues de unas cuantas bromas entre Cinna y los alumnos y muchas presentaciones de los nuevos maestros y compañeros,llego la hora del recreo,por fin Madge y yo podríamos hablar tranquilas.

-Entonces Kat,¿Qué te pareció nuestro salón?- pregunto Madge

-Pues no esta mal,supongo que hay que conocer a todos para ver que tal nos caen-le respondi sonriendo.

-Y…¿Alguno te pareció guapo?-la mire muy raro-¡Vamos Kat! Es regla que te guste alguien de tu salón,venga dime,que para eso soy tu mejor amiga,además este año tenemos que conseguir novio-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mmm…bueno pues Cato no esta tan mal,digo esta alto y varonil,pero no creo que se fije en mi-dije con un poco de frustracion al final.- y a ti Madge ¿Quién te pareció guapo?

-Este…- dijo dudando un poco.

-Vamos Madge yo te dije a ti, ahora tu dime…!Oh es Cato! No te preocupes no me molestare,ni que estuviera enamorada-dije sonriendo sinceramente.

-Pues si es Cato-dijo un poco sonrojada-Tambien me parece guapo y varonil.

-¿Cuál será su nombre clave?-le pregunte,Madge y yo siempre les poníamos nombres claves a las personas que nos gustaban o nos caian mal para que nadie sospechara de quienes hablamos.

-Mmmm… que te parece…NUESTRO HOMBRE, ya que el es justo como nos gustan los hombres,además no dejaremos que niguna mosca muerta se le acerque.-Dijo mi mejor amiga con mucha seguridad.

-Me parece perfecto Madyi-dije conteniendo la risa,se que a ella no le gusta que le digan asi.

-A mi también Katpiss- comezo a reir y me avento uvas,después eran carcajadas.

Comenzamos una guerra de comida y terminamos en el piso riéndonos como locas,algunas niñas nos veian raro pero nos importaba muy poco. Sono el timbre que indicaba el regreso a tocaba clase de Español.

El profesor Darius era conocido por ser estricto pero también por ser un buen profesor. Llego con el libre de Don Quijote en el brazo,se presento como nuestro maestro de Español y dijo que aprovecharíamos al máximo este ciclo escolar. Aprenderiamos a conjugar verbos,que asco,yo siempre odie los verbos y no se me hacia fácil conjugarlos en pretérito pluscuamperfecto de subjuntivo,pero que leeríamos muchas historias,eso si me emocionaba…

-Empezaremos leyendo a Don Quijote-bromeó pero no todos captaron que era una broma y comenzaron a protestar.

-¡Mejor hay que leer Hush Hush!-grito alguien, inmediatamente voltee a ver quien lo había dicho,era un hombre de eso estaba segura,¿podría haber un Nefilim(_nombre de los fans de la saga) _en mi salón?,!Me caso! Pensé.

Deduje que lo había dicho alguien de la primera fila cerca de Cato, ¿podria haber sido Cato? No lo creo se nota que el no es de esos,que tal el chico delante de elsi es muy probable que fuera el ¿Cómo se presento ante la clase? No tengo ni la menor idea,no recordaba que fuera en mi salón,nunca lo había visto en mi vida,le pondré un poco de atención pare ver si averiguo su nombre. Sono el timbre que indicaba el segundo receso, Sali con Madge y caminamos hacia la cafetería.

-Madge¿ has oído que alguien dijo que deberíamos leer Hush Hush?-le pregunte a mi amiga talvez ella sabria el nombre del chico,

-Si pero no me he fijado quien lo ha dicho-

-Me parece que fue el chico que se sienta delante de nuestro hombre, ¿sabes como se llama?, no me fije cuando se presento-esperaba que mi amiga si se supiera su nombre.

-Mmmm…Es algo asi como Steve,no se tampoco le he puesto atención-dijo Madge un poco cortante.

-¿Estas bien Madge?-conozco a mi amiga,se que algo le preocupa.

-Es solo que extraño a Marvel,ya sabes que somos mejores amigos y nos separaron este año y se que muchas zorras andaran detrás de el y tengo miedo de que me lo quiten,de que me quiten a mi mejor amigo Kat-dijo con una pequeña lagrima en su mejilla.

-Tranquila Madge,le espantaremos a esas zorras, aunque Marvel no me agrade mucho,es tu mejor amigo,asi como Gale es el mio-le dije abrazandola

-Gracias Kat-dijo mi amiga sonriendo.

Rgresamos a las dos ultimas horas de clase de nuestro primer dia,conocimos a la maestra de ingles, a la que nadie le hacia caso y al profesor de historia un tipo que hacia muy malos chistes aunque si sabia mucha historia, el dia termino y no pude averiguar el nombre del chico.

-Madge,recuerda meterte hoy a mi facebook y agregar a todos los del salón,porfa,estare ocupada en la tarde y no podre hacerlo.-le pedi a mi mejor amiga

-Claro Katpiss-dice sonriendo-Nos vemos mañana-y me besa la mejilla

-Gracias Madyi-le dije y me empeze a reir.

Mi papà estaba esperando afuera de la escuela, me subi al auto ,lo salude y comenzamos a charlar,pero yo no podía sacarme la voz de ese chico de la cabeza. Mañana averiguare su nombre.

En la tarde si me pude meter a facebook y vi que Madge ya había agregado a la mayoría,estaba conectada asi que le pregunte.

_Katniss: Madyi,averiguaste como se llama el chico? _

_Madge: Nop,por que tanta obsesion con el Katpiss? Jajaja_

_Katniss: No es obsesion…_

_Madge: Aja claro, y por que no averiguas tu?_

_Katniss: Esta bien lo hare :P_

_Madge: :D _

Me meti al perfil de varios compañeros,pero no tenia idea de cómo se llamaba,¿Cómo lo encontraría? De repente me llego una notificación de que alguien había ceado un grupo llamado 2D.

_Katniss: Madge ya viste? Hicieron un grupo talvez ahí averigue como se llama…_

_Madge: No es necesario ya investigue yo, se llama Peeta._

Se llama Peeta…


	3. Confesiones

_**Una semana después**_

Me levante a la misma hora a despertar a mi tenido un sueño raro,soñé con Peeta… Soñe que teníamos alrededor de 20 años y yo lo presentaba ante mi familia como mi novio, no se por que soñé esto,yo apenas y sabia su nombre pero ya había soñado algunas veces con el , esraro ¿no?

Se lo contare a Madge llegando a la escuela.

-Prim quiero que estes abajo…-

-En dos minutos ¡ya se ya voy!-interrumpe mi hermana

Llegando a la escuela,como siempre tarde ,gracias a Prim,voy directamente a mi locker ya no hay casi que alguien mas abre su locker a un lado del mio,pero ni siquiera volteo a ver estoy muy apurada . Estoy buscando las cosas en mi locker y me doy cuenta que ya es demasiado tarde,cierro la puerta y veo que la persona que tiene el locker al lado es Peeta,sonrio y me voy directa a mi clase de Artes, entro y me siento atrás de Madge, el llega unos minutos después.

-¿Por qué tan tarde joven?-pregunta la maestra.

-Es…que…ah….me levante ta-tarde-dijo balbuceando Peeta estaba completamente rojo,no pude evitarlo y sonreí ,se veía momento ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se ve adorable? ¿Qué rayos me pasa?

-Pase joven,pero que no se repita esto-dijo la maestra

Peeta entro y se sento en su lugar,yo lo segui con la mirada,el me volteo a ver y yo aparte rápidamente mi vista y me puse roja como un tomate,Madge lo noto y me mando un papelito.

_M:Que pasa Kat? Por que estas tan roja? xD _

_K:Mmm.. te cuento en el recreo ¿vale?_

_M:Esta bien,pero no te me escapas ¿eh Everdeen?_

_K:Si, Madge,si_

_M:Oye por cierto te tengo que contar algo._

_K:Esta bien me lo dices en el recreo_

La hora del recreo llego y con esto todas las preguntas de Madge

-Bien me tenias que contar algo…asi que adelante-dije porque yo no quería decirle aun

-No,claro que no tu dime primero¿porque sonreías como tonta y parecías un tomate mientras veias a Mellark?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿Quién?

-A Peeta tontita,¿no sabias que su apellido es Mellark?-pregunto sorprendida-Pense que como te gustaba al menos sabrias su apellido

-¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo que me gusta?-pregunte sonrojada

-¡Ay Kat! Tu sola te delatas… lo miras y se te cae la baba,eres muy obvia cuando alguien te gusta y eso que solo te he visto medio dia,fácil lo has visto unas 100 veces-

-Ay Madge no seas exagerada-dije tratando de restarle importancia.

-Sabes muy bien que te gusta,ademas yo te conozco,por algo soy tu mejor amiga, se cuando alguien te gusta-dijo con una sonrisa muy grande- Ya anda solo dime que te gusta y sere feliz.

-Aahh...Esta bien Madge,si me gusta ¿contenta?-dije sonrojada

-¡SIII! Lo sabia-grito Madge-Katniss and Peeta sitting on a tree K-I-S-S….-comenzo a gritar Madge,odiaba cuando cantaba esa cancioncita asi que rapidamente le tape la boca.

-Shhh….Madge te pueden oir-le dije con una mano en su boca.

-Jaja,lo siento es que era inevitable-dijo zafándose de mi agarre-Entonces lo tuyo con Peeta fue algo asi como ¿amor a primera vista?-pregunto Madge

-Pues no lo se,supongo,todo empezó por lo de Hush Hush,yo quería ser su amiga,ya sabes debe ser genial tener un amigo Nefilim,pero luego me empeze a fijar en sus ojos azules,en su cabello rubio que cuando le da el sol brilla y le cae en ondas en la frente y pues creo que….me enamore-confese poniéndome roja.

-Aaawwww eso es tan adorable y cursi-dijo Madge

-Prometeme que no le diras a nadie que me gusta -le dije a Madge

-¡Me ofendes!-dijo poniéndose una mano en el corazón haciéndose la ofendida-Claro que no le dire a nadie Kat.

-Gracias-le dije sonriendo-Por cierto¿ que era lo que me tenias que contar?-

-Ah si claro eso-dijo Madge-Bueno como ya sabia que te gusta Peeta,empeze a hablar con Finnick por facebook….ya sabes es su mejor amigo,asi que le sacaremos inormacion,para que lo puedas conquistar-dijo y luego se empezó a reir.

-¡Estas loca Madge! Yo no lo quiero conquistar-Los ojos de Madge se abrieron desmesuradamente y su boca formo una "O"

-¡¿Qué?!¿ Como que no lo vas a conquistar?-pregunto Madge sorprendida

-Pues no,no creo que el se fije nunca en mi-dije un poco triste

-¿Cómo crees que nunca se va a fijar en ti?,digo no es por ofender,pero no es muy popular,yo nunca lo había visto en mi vida,además no creo que tenga pretendientes,es muy timido siempre esta con Finnick jugando basketball-dijo Madge-Ademas seria un idiota si no se fija en ti-me sonrio con cariño.-Solte un suspiro-

-Hay que dejar eso para después ¿si? Dejame pensarlo-

-Esta bien,oye por cierto ¿Cuál será su nombre clave?-me pregunto Madge emocionada.

-Mmmm…no lo había pensado-dije y comenze a pensar en un nombre.-¿Te parece que sea BONITO?-Madge solto una carcajada-

-Jajajaja¿Hablas enserio? Eso es muy ridículo-la fulmine con la mirada-Okey,Okey mientras piensas un mejor nombre se quedara Bonito-dijo Madge con una risita.

-Y…¿Cómo te cayo Finnick?-le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Bien,de hecho se ve que es muy gracioso además de ser amable-contesto sonriendo.

-Si Annie se entera de que ahora eres amiga de Finnick…te matara-dije riendo.

-Si claro ¿Annie Cresta luchando por un chico? Creo que alucinas-las dos nos empezamos a reir como locas,de algún modo siempre terminábamos riendo y eso era genial.

-Oye Madge se me había olvidado contarte…-

-¿Qué? Sueltalo Kat-

-Es que….mmm… bueno…ahora que ya sabes que me gusta Peeta –no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Si…-me animo a continuar Madge.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que….sueñomuchoconel-dije rápidamente.

-¿Qué dijiste? Dilo mas lento Katpiss-solte un suspiro.

-Es que en esta semana he soñado con Peeta-

-¿Qué clase de sueños?-

-He soñado que somos adultos y el es mi novio y también sueño con que el me protege de todo y cuando duerme conmigo,mientras me abraza, me dice que nadie me hara daño y me siento protegida.

-Vaya,creo que te estas obsesionando con el chico-

-Si,eso creo Madyi-

Sono el timbre indicándonos que teníamos que regresar a tomar clases,yo no podía dejar de mirar a Peeta,era como si tuviera un iman y mi cabeza siempre estuviera volteándolo a ver. Las clases terminaron y yo me fui a mi casa,encendí la computadora y entre a Facebook,hacia una semana que le había mandado la solicitud a Peeta y aun no me aceptaba,pero Finnick ya me había aceptado,me gustaría ser amiga de el,se ve que es un gran repente me llego un mensaje que no esperaba.


End file.
